


Space Play

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things only shuttleformers can do, and Astrotrain has had to wait a long time to get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Play

**Title:** Space Play  
 **Warnings:** slash, smut (of the plug’n’play variety), space play, also could be PWP  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Astrotrain/Blast Off, implied Astrotrain/Blitzwing  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Summary:** There are things only shuttleformers can do, and Astrotrain has had to wait a long time to get them.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty) :D

 **Note:** Written for [tf_rare_pairing](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/): Astrotrain/Blast Off - up in the clouds, we're higher than ever  
A prompt is where I start, but it’s not necessarily where I end up…

Set around two weeks after the Combaticons’ release from the Detention Centre.

 

 **Space Play**

Blast Off sat in the Nemesis’ rec-room at night. It was the only time the room was quiet and empty; and it was the only room where he could read at that time.

In his own bare room, one of his team mates, and most likely Vortex, would annoy him and either trying to convince him to do _other things_ , or ask him why he wasn’t in recharge.

Blast Off didn’t want to recharge. He had spent millennia being not fully awake, he had things to catch up with. Things he wanted to catch up with, because it meant new input, and new input was good. It distracted him from thinking about old information, about information he’d thought about for long enough.

He sipped his energon quietly, leaning at the chair, as relaxed as possible for him in a public room, one foot on another chair, the datapad at his thigh.

Totally immersed in the writing, Blast Off didn’t notice Astrotrain approaching the table until he sat down.

“Hey Blast Off,” the triple changer said, and caused the shuttle to wince and look up from his pad. “Hehehe… always reading,” he grinned. “You haven’t changed.”

Blast Off huffed. He’d spent millennia only standby without input, how should _that_ change him?

“What do you want?”

“Yup, direct and blunt as always; not changed much at all.” Astrotrain’s grin broadened as he took two energon cubes out of his subspace.

“High grade,” he explained. He cracked open both cubes before he placed one in front of Blast Off on the table while taking a sip from his own.

“I have my own. I don’t need yours.” Blast Off had just drunk standard energon, but it didn’t matter as long as the other would leave him alone.

“Yeah, I see, but this is _high grade_. When was the last time you drank high grade?”

Blast Off only glanced at the triple changer without saying anything. It was not a question he wanted to answer.

“What do you want?” he repeated instead, taking his foot off the chair and sitting straighter.

“I kinda hoped to catch you here,” was the indirect reply, and Blast Off frowned. “It’s hard these days to catch you alone, you know. Without your new found _team_.”

Another huff. “Don’t tell me.” Blast Off wasn’t really happy about his current situation either. Sure, he was relived and glad to be out of the box and have a body again, but the price for that was high… And he still had to get used to it.

“So, you want that high grade or not?” The triple changer grinned and nodded briefly to Blast Off’s cube.

“A time of energon shortage, you want to share your high grade with me?” In Blast Off’s tone was an underlying suspicion. “What will Blitzwing say to that?”

If he remembered right, Astrotrain and Blitzwing had been _involved_ in the past. And the other triple changer had a fondness for high grade, a far bigger one than Blast Off had. It reminded him a bit of Brawl, but he stopped his train of thought there. He didn’t want to think about his new _attachment_ , and he didn’t want to deal with Blitzwing’s wrath if he wasted his energon.

Astrotrain shrugged at the question. “I don’t care. He drank most of our high grade when he had a bender with Brawl. So, if he had a drink in with a fellow tank, I can have a bit and share it with a fellow shuttle, right?” He grinned again, raising his cube. “Cheers!”

Blast Off didn’t perceive the forced edge of the grin and the underlying yearning of Astrotrain’s words. Looking at the cube, he was deep in his own thoughts.

It had been a very long time in the Detention Centre, but he had a new body now. A body he didn’t yet know completely, and so he was rather oblivious about how it would take high densified energon.

“I could tell you a bit about our stay on this planet before you woke up. Got some funny stories to share, too.”

And it had been a long time not only since his last high grade, but also since the last time he’d spent time with a fellow shuttleformer. And even though he now had implanted subroutines which forced him into a team and blind obedience, his only true loyalty was to the minority of the subspecies he was a part of.

He sighed and subspaced the datapad. Grabbing the cube, Blast Off retracted his battle mask. He didn’t look at Astrotrain when he mumbled a blank “Cheers” and sipped.

\---

Astrotrain had indeed lots of stories to tell. Some of them were hilarious and Blast Off smirked briefly, and some of them were quite disturbing. Such as the Nightbird incident. A human built femme-like robot which equalled a Cybertronian interfacing drone, and Megatron apparently had been rather fond of this build… Blast Off didn’t dare to think further about it. This was too much information which probably would amuse only Brawl, or Vortex, the topic considered.

Blast Off drank the second cube, and the high grade already took a toll on him.

“And then, Wheeljack, that Autobot engineer, had built the Dinobots. What a stupid name…”

“Who’s Wheeljack?” Blast Off interrupted Astrotrain’s new story, his voice sounding slightly drunk. “I’m not good with names, especially not _Autobot_ names.”

The triple changer laughed. “You’re bad with _people_ , not names. I bet you still know the name of the binary star system with the magnetar which fused with the red giant partner star and left a fraggin’ electromagnetic mess.”

Blast Off frowned. “I would hardly call ‘MmBiS-SU128’ a name.”

Astrotrain grinned, and Blast Off’s engine growled.

“Yeah, whatever,” the shuttle muttered. “How am I supposed to know about Autobot names if I usually shoot them from space? And it’s not as though they don’t all look the same with their four wheels and stupid frame, oh _no_.”

“Hehe, don’t say that too loud. We’ve got some four-wheelers, too.”

Blast Off grumbled irritated. “Oh yeah, remind me of _them_. Stupid kids. What the pit do they think they are?” His engine revved to another growl, but he dropped the topic. Drinking another sip, he asked, “So, what are Dinobots?”

“Stupid artificial robots that look like dinosaurs,” Astrotrain was still smirking, glancing at Blast Off, who didn’t notice it. “Dinosaurs are…”

“I know what dinosaurs are, thank you. I read about them… And what the pit is the use of robots resembling organics?”

“Hey, don’t ask me. This Autobot also builds weapons that explode in his face. I guess there is not much sense at all…”

Blast Off only huffed. He emptied his cube wordlessly and felt his equilibrium glitching for a few astroseconds. When the effect was over, he rubbed his temple, optics offline.

“Slag…” he muttered, “I kinda hoped this war would be over when I woke up…” His newly installed loyalty program gave him an unnerving twinge for that, and he groaned. He was tired, and the high grade circulating in new lines affecting new circuits and caused a more intense reaction than it had before the Detention Centre.

Blast Off had been completely rebuilt, and it felt like it. He tried to remember the very first time in his old life he was overcharged, and his lips twitched to a small grin.

“Well, sorry about that,” Astrotrain answered, and Blast Off had to think about what the triple changer meant. “I guess it would’ve been over, but we were kinda forced to take a four million year break…”

“Yeah, don’t complain. At least you weren’t aware of it…” With his optic sensors shut down, the room began to spin, but Blast Off didn’t really bother. It felt pretty nice. He only onlined them again as he almost fell of his chair and took hold of the table to prevent himself from hitting the floor.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“Hm… not used to high grade anymore,” Blast Off mumbled and stood up unsteadily, swaying. “Urgh, that’s ridiculous.” Commenting on his own movements, he kept holding on to the table for a bit longer when his equilibrium chip malfunctioned again, and the floor was moving.

“Maybe you should sit down?” Astrotrain asked, standing in front of Blast Off and supporting him.

When did he get that close, the Combaticon thought confusedly, and came to the conclusion that he was more drunk than he guessed.

“I’m okay… I’m gonna go to my quarters.” Recharge seemed like a good option, and being that out of it, he should fail to hear any annoying team mate poking him via comm.

“Alone?”

“Yeah, I still _can_ walk,” Blast Off snapped. It was not as though he was falling over every astrosecond. His equilibrium just began to stabilise again, and he certainly didn’t need Astrotrain to help him stand. With a rough motion, Blast Off tried to free his arm and had to grab for the edge of the table again.

“…that’s not what I meant.”

It took Blast Off a moment before the triple changer’s words made sense to him. His optics flickered.

“What?”

Astrotrain leaned low, and Blast Off didn’t like it, being suspicious again.

“When was the last time you interfaced?” It was a murmur near his audio sensor, and now Blast Off had every reason to be wary. Though, with the other’s vents this close, he could hear them whirl and felt their hot gusts on his plating.

Blast Off suppressed a shudder and snapped anew, “Tsk. I’m stuck in a team with _Vortex_ , what do you think?”

“Okay…” He could hear the grin, and even felt it when the other’s lip plates brushed his plating only for the slightest of moments. “And how long has it been since you interfaced with a shuttleformer?”

Astrotrain flared his field, and Blast Off could hardly prevent his intakes from hitching. His engine growled, but he couldn’t say what he was angry about. About Astrotrain being this blunt and annoying, or about the obvious answer and that Blast Off actually wanted what the other was offering.

“Too long,” he eventually said, and answered with his own strong pulse.

\---

Blast Off didn’t know how they ended up in Astrotrain’s quarters, or how he ended up with the back pressed against the closed door, fields flaring wildly, the other’s denta biting his neck cables. But frankly, he didn’t give a slag as long as they didn’t need to stop.

He also didn’t care about being touched as the other’s hands roved over his plating, because he did the same. He reached for Astrotrain’s ailerons, bending the hinge a little to slide a finger into the gap.

Astrotrain sighed, shuddering briefly, and Blast Off smirked. Though, his quiet laughter turned into a soft moan when the triple changer traced over his interface panel.

“Hmmm…” Astrotrain mumbled, nibbling at the edge of Blast Off’s helm to his audio sensor. “You’re sensitive.”

“Shut up…” the shuttle gasped as the fingers stroke over the panel’s seams, and his equilibrium glitched again. And slag, he was so charged and needed it now, he wasn’t in the mood for games or a long foreplay, and so he opened the hatch with a click.

Blast Off felt Astrotrain smirking against his helm, but it didn’t matter as long as he got what he wanted.

Fortunately, the triple changer seemed to share his opinion and almost instantly took Blast Off’s connector and plugged it into his own port, sighing as he did so and pressing him harder against the door.

With a trembling hand, Blast Off clutched at Astrotrain’s upper arm for purchase, the other hand still busy kneading the sensitive ailerons. Intakes working in deep, long vents, Blast Off waited for the other to complete the interface, his port buzzing, cable twitching, and it was hard to restrain himself from sending a first burst of energy and data through the incomplete connection.

And then something entered his port, but it wasn’t the connector, it was a finger digging in, tracing over the brass coloured conductors inside. Blast Off moaned, optics flickering.

Slag, this was good, but not what he wanted, and he revved his engine to a rumbling, but Astrotrain just leaned in the vibrations and gave a staticky laugh.

“You’re impatient,” he chuckled, licking over Blast Off’s audio sensor and stroking the sensitive circuitry inside the port.

“ _Yes_ ” Blast Off snarled, “I _am_ , you hypocritical slagger. Just do it already!”

He let go of the other’s arm and clutched at his side instead, searching for the interface panel to establish the link himself, but Astrotrain was quicker.

Another laugh, before the triple changer completed the connection with a swift move, and sent a pulse of raw energy into the shuttle.

The ground began to spin, and the grip at the wing tightened. Blast Off wound one leg around the other’s, pulling him closer. He activated his cannons, generating a constantly pleasant hum and low vibrations, and transmitted his own burst through the interface.

Both mechs moaned, sighed, keeping their energy exchange up, fields flaring and grinding against each other and prickling over their sensor nets. Blast Off clutched at Astrotrain’s interface panel and wing while the triple changer held his hips tightly.

Blast Off’s legs felt so weak, and he slid down a few inches. It was the high grade and missing balance and it didn’t matter as long it felt good.

Their chests pressed together, two equally strong engines rumbled and conducted hard vibrations to the other’s frame, pushing up the pleasure and core temperature, until the cooling fans kicked in.

“Want it…” Astrotrain mumbled needily against Blast Off’s neck, and the shuttle knew what he meant, because he wanted the same.

The both deactivated their equilibrium chips at the same time, and the dizziness spread. The sense of direction totally nullified it felt like floating, like blissful weightlessness; amplified by the interface, it triggered memories of space.

They transmitted the feeling of being out there, the intense cold, the intense pressure, the acidic radiation on their plating. They didn’t have to access each other’s sensor net, the feedback loop of data was enough, because they both shared the same experiences. They knew what it felt like, and their processors instinctively activated the right memories, sending the right signals to their sensor nodes.

Blast Off’s head dropped back at the wall, and he sighed. He shivered at the stinging cold on his armour and the heat from his inner systems, a pleasurable contrast which he hadn’t felt for too long.

His legs gave in, and Astrotrain could hold them up for another few astroseconds before both of them sank to the ground.

Right then, everything spun on purpose, and the wall at Blast Off’s back wasn’t important anymore. Vents working heavily, their plating heated despite the feeling of iciness, and Astrotrain began to shudder, ailerons working uncontrollably.

It seemed it had been a long time for Astrotrain, too, since his last interface with a shuttleformer, sharing the sensations of the great vastness. It was usually something planet-bound mechs couldn’t cope with, particularly not during such an intimate moment.

The sensations of artificial space intensified, and the room they were in slowly faded away.

Astrotrain moaned, muttering incoherent encouraging words as the energy build-up escalated steadily and Blast Off began again fondling the wings. The shuttle grinned, lip plates forming alien non-words, but only static left his vocaliser. His engine revved when the triple changer stroked down the length of his side, under his aft and over the inside of his thigh to his cannon and to his own wing.

He gasped, panting fast. Blast Off’s body was new, so sensitive while charged and the touch over the leading edge of his wing sent an intense burst of pleasure up his leg into his spine and spread there, leaving a tingling heat on his circuits.

This was good, and it felt so right…

Blast Off was weightless and melting inside while on his plating burnt the brutal cold of space, and radiation stung on and under his armour. The recollection of sensations of his alt-mode in outer space mingled with the touches and field flares of the present.

He clutched at Astrotrain and Astrotrain clutched at him. Not wanting to lose bodily contact, not wanting to lose purchase when the feeling became too real and logic circuits blinded by pleasure stayed unheard; that it didn’t matter anymore that there was no way they would drift apart, because they were half lying on the floor of Astrotrain’s room.

He was so close already, but it was too soon. He didn’t want to lose it now.

“You’re close…” Astrotrain also had noticed, lips brushing over neck cables, nibbling at his jaw up the way to Blast Off’s lip plating. And Blast Off couldn’t answer that he was sorry, that he still wasn’t used to the new circuits and sensor nodes and everything still felt so raw and intense when the other kissed him. The glossa explored his mouth, tickling his own, tracing over his denta, and he whimpered needily.

Blast Off grabbed Astrotrain’s shoulders firmly, squeezing the metal and leaving dents. With the pleasure soaring through his circuits and over his sensor net, he hardly could hold back his overload.

“Your cannons…” Mumbling against his lips, Astrotrain’s fingers traced over the humming weapon on his lower leg, and the bliss clouded Blast Off’s processor even more. It took a moment until he knew what the triple changer meant. A moment which lasted two powerful energy surges and field flares and it was surprising that Blast Off managed to deactivate his cannons before the overload tore through him.

A maelstrom of sensations exploded over his sensor net, leaving his optics blazing, flickering and warnings flooding his HUD. Blast Off arched his back, fingers digging deeper into the other’s strong plating as wave after wave of overload seemed to cause his systems to burst. His feet scuffed uncontrollably over the ground and his vocaliser glitched, giving in completely with a staticky whine.

When the last wave slowly subsided, it left Blast Off twitching, and shivering, and through the connection, he felt the other’s climax fading away. The sensation prolonged his own bliss of post overload.

Astrotrain’s head rested on his shoulder, hands still on his cannon and his interface panel, trembling, and sighing quietly.

They didn’t reset their equilibrium just then, savouring the feeling of space a bit longer.

“Slag…” Astrotrain muttered after a while, but didn’t move. “I also want a new body if it’s like _this_.”

Blast Off didn’t concern himself to answer.

Even though the first few interfaces did feel good, it was hardly enough to make up for the millennia of sensory isolation…

Slowly, Blast Off let go of the other’s shoulders, revealing the dents and a few black streaks.

The interface helped to burn off most of the high grade, and with the post-overload tingles fading, his CPU could work more normally again. He still shivered, however, when Astrotrain bit again his neck cables, cautiously, tentatively, and he let it happen for another klik, before he finally reset his equilibrium chip and Earth crashed back down on his mind with full force.

Astrotrain seemed to feel the same as he groaned, and muttered an unintelligible curse. He didn’t say anything else, though, as Blast Off started to disconnect them.

The Combaticon wasn’t fond of post interfacing snuggling; and mainly he wanted to go to recharge.

Astrotrain knew him, but the triple changer still seemed quite reluctant when he stood up on shaky legs.

“That was good…” He held out his hand for helping the shuttle up.

Blast Off ignored the gesture and used the wall for purchase, not reacting to the words.

“Thanks.”

Though, at that Blast Off glanced up at his fellow shuttle, confused. “What?”

“Thanks… You know, for _this_.” Astrotrain shrugged. “Can’t do that with Blitzwing. Did it once and he freaked out. Urgh, thanks, never again…”

Tilting his head, Blast Off eventually understood what he meant, and it confirmed what he had ever guessed; space-play was a shuttle-thing. It was just a pity there were only such few shuttleformers left…

“You know you can recharge here. Blitzwing won’t be back before the day after tomorrow,” the triple changer carried on and walked unsteadily to his berth. When he sat down and looked at Blast Off again, grinning mischievously. “We should meet in space someday.”

Blast Off suppressed a shudder and didn’t show that he was actually quite fond of the idea.

“I’m gonna recharge in my room,” he just said, and didn’t notice Astrotrain’s grin becoming slightly sad for a fraction of an astrosecond.

He turned around and opened the door. “In three days, I’ll be on a mission for the next six decacycles in about 450 miles up.”

“Hehe… low Earth orbit, a new sunrise about every ten breems - _nice_ …” Astrotrain stated, but his tone made clear that he actually wanted to say something else.

Blast Off raised an optical ridge, glancing over his shoulder at the other. He kept quiet, though.

“Hey…” Astrotrain then said, meeting Blast Off’s gaze with a weird smirk he couldn’t read. “I’m glad you’re out.”

Blast Off clenched his jaw, and his optics lost focus for an astrosecond when unwanted memories returned.

“Yeah…” was the only word he muttered.

He left.


End file.
